


A Prompted Week Of Reylo

by K2Cali



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 10 points if you know the song/movie that chapter 2 comes from, Abstract Piece about the colors of the force, Ben Solo done fucked up, Day 1 is Colors, Day 2 is Dark, Empress Rey is Cray, F/M, Hux didn't like Snoke and backed Rey, I may expand on this evil Rey in another story but that's for another time, One Shot Collection, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week 2018, can you paint with all the colorsssss of the fooooooorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cali/pseuds/K2Cali
Summary: This is my first time doing a 'week' thing and since I wanted to try a few different writing styles-this was the result. There is a description per ficlet at the start of each. Please read and enjoy~!





	1. The Color of The Force

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1- 'Color'  
> Went kind of literal with it... ^.^ 
> 
> Music used: Major Lazer - Powerful (feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley)

# Prompt: Colors

**Blue**

The color of the sky-peaceful and oblivious to the rage and hatred and hurt and confusion below it. The color of a legacy and the color of crystals encased in metal; nearly bursting with the power inside. The color said to be the most common in the galaxy- nearly all planets have blue toned skies. A color that was once a little boys favorite color in the whole universe

**Black**

Thick robes lashing out in the void of space. Intimidation and order. Shrouds laid upon those who no longer breath on this plane of existence...yet death is a step we all must take. A color most associated with pain or with being unable to sleep for the night is as black as the back of their lids. The farthest of the spectrum that can drown out the vibrant hues of all around it….and also make it stand out in the most breath taking of ways. 

**White**

Said to be the color of life and all that is good. Too much white though will blind and will suffocate and burn. White will first enhance then drown out all around it with it’s sheer brightness- the brighter the light comes the darker the shadow. The color seen over fires when breath is stolen away and forbidden touches are had. Spots blotting out vision in pain...and in pleasure. 

**Green**

Growth, newness, and fear. A beautiful color to see for the first time in a moment of travel. Her pure joy. Something he notices in the flecks of her eyes. A terrifying color- poisonous even- when surrounded by the darkness of the night. The color of her eyes and the color of his death and a monster’s creation. 

**Red**

His saber-volatile and angry. Blood splattered in the chilled ground as the darkness above stands darker on the white earth below it. Her nightmares of a black creature bathed in red. A color of anger and of hatred and rage. Sometimes gentle in the first breaths of light over the horizon and sometimes the color of fire and war in the distance-it is coming. It is always coming closer. Then, not often, in the slips of night or in private moments it is the color of passion and of love and need and desire and want. 

**Purple**

So new to it all and so confusing. A lost prince of a world no longer there and of a scavenger simply seeking her place in all of this-never losing her sight and pushing onward in her own beliefs. A color that bleeds the color of legacy and the color of another path taken- swirling together as they join together. A color of them.

**Grey**

Hand in hand and back to back with the whole world baring down on them. Stability. So many shades like that of a bleary fog to a bright polished metal to a deep color only caught in the path of hyperspace. An ebb and flow of power from the void of the dark and the blinding light to create something that toes the line-something that is new and confusing but feels so perfect. It is the color of true Balance.


	2. I'm Going To Show You Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Ficlet for Day 2 of Reylo Week~ 'Dark'. It's got angst and Ben Solo realizing he fucked up. Empress Rey is not playing around, well with anyone aside from Ben, and Ben has no idea the monster he unknowingly created.

# Prompt: Dark 

The moment the news broke the Resistance was in an absolute uproar-along with a growing amount of the Galaxy. Ben had sensed the loss of a looming presence in the Force but it was over shadowed by another. The realization that the looming presence was, in fact, not Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order was a hard notion to accept. Jedi Master Luke had contacted him in less than ten minutes after the initial loss of life-expressing the same worries. 

It took very little to convince Luke to make the trip from his temple to the Resistance base; this was a matter he needed to speak to with his sister about.

He would been arriving in two days time and in that time nothing but rumors and snips of information filtered into the Resistance’s hands thanks to those a bit more affluent and sympathetic to their cause giving them the latest information.

It had been an assassination- someone on the inside had killed Supreme Leader but there was more word coming in that it was some sort of a dual for the throne and Snoke had lost. The notion of that being true send a chill down his spine in a less than pleasant way. 

“Hurry Uncle...we need you here.”

~~~

“Scurry away old man so the little Jedi and I can play~”

~~~

 _Ben…._ The voice was so close-he could feel the lips on his ear. It was that damn voice again. The same tempting voice that made every morning a struggle and was the source for his imagination running absolutely wild.

 _Open your eyes little Ben_ There was such a heady lilt to this voice that, even knowing this was a dream and nothing more, he could feel it through his skin all the way down the his bones. _Let me see those pretty eyes of yours Ben_ That pout that he imagined would be good for other things did terrible things to him.

It was always like this. Floating in the darkness as this voice spoke to him-he never could see who it was that was speaking no matter how much he focused or asked or tried to move and see. There was nothing but darkness. The words said to him always sent his body into a tizzy at their border line need but sometime-sometimes the rage that came from the words pointed at him made his own lungs tighten and his brow to furrow with well kept rage of his own.

Those moments were rare and today the voice sounded happier than before, _You're still such a beautiful man Ben. So strong._ The voice shifted from one ear to the other, _So manly and perfect. The true Skywalker and a Master of the Force._ Her intonation on the word ‘master’ did lewd things to him that only spun out of control as something new happened. 

A body pressed into his from behind-clearly female- molding to the curve of his back as her right arm crossed his chest upwards towards his neck while her left hand snaked across his abdomen and the down towards his hips. He could feel her fingernails teasing the flesh just under the top of his pants and there was no way he could hide how it affected him at the shuttered breath he took-forcing himself to believe it was shock and not for another reason. 

There was a delicate inhale of breath behind him as he could feel the hands retreating and the heat of breath on the back of his neck, _Still so pure and perfect for me._ It sounded almost innocent in and of itself even if the implication was far from just that. What finally woke him was the press of lips to the exposed flesh of his neck that turned to teeth and tongue and pulling on his flesh until he was out of breath.

Ben sat bolt right up in his bed feeling sticky and discombobulated more than ever before. Despite a bit of a struggle to keep himself preventable he stumbled into his washroom-riding himself of his clothing and standing under the head of the shower as the water washed away all evidence.

It would not be later when his mother would stop in her tracks and stare at him with a smirk and a raised brow and Master Luke would begin to scold him on keeping his emotions in check. He kept his anger at being falsely accused under wraps as best he could until he was allowed a private moment in a washroom later-toweling off his face when he would see the deep red almost purple spot on his neck just above where the collar of his robes could hide and his hair wouldn’t be forced into covering it. 

 

~~~

“I’m going to show you something beautiful.”

Ben could barely keep his eyes open-not for a matter of trying but with all the blood still coming down from the cuts across his forehead and over his face, neck and shoulder. The latter one making his flesh scream with every movement of his face muscles. He would wipe it away but with either of his arms chuffed and chained to the ground and his ankles in a same predicament it was terrible to even try and think of moving. She had done this to him with that ridiculous saber staff of hers with the stupid twirls and spins. She had been so quick and had gotten the better of him-SMACK.

His head snapped to the side at the contact of the back of her hand coming across his cheek that didn’t have a massive cut on it. The Jedi snapped his head forward to snarl and look up at the slip of a girl who had bested him in every way. “Look at me when I am speaking you stupid Jedi.” Her voice was dead and dark and so so cold as the words left her, as expected, perfectly pouty lips. 

She stood above him with such a twisted look of enjoyment, “Yes little Ben, yes! Look at me with those lovely brown eyes of yours~!” She clearly was enjoying his anger even after he forced his face to school his features. “You can’t hide from me little Ben-I know all of your weaknesses and how to get you to do exactly what I want!”

“Get out of my head!”

She seemed genuinely confused by that as she tilted her head to the side. He stared at her hard-realizing she really was far younger than he would have thought her to be. Clearly a woman if he was going off of the tight black outfit she wore but her skin was flawless- distantly he thought it might be makeup- and her eyes still looked like they saw wonder in the world but her eyes themself...they were a yellow and red that stood out so hardly against the kohl lining her eyes and against her pale skin. 

“I can’t leave somewhere I belong Ben. Haven’t you….oh.” The sadness on her voice caused red flags to go up for him as the woman’s shoulders slumped and her head dropped to hide her face from his. Her long deep brown hair aiding in the cover as well.

“You don’t recognize me do you.” It wasn’t a question. Questioning swirled inside of Ben as the woman slowly stood to her full height; her playful expressions no longer there as she stared down her nose at him. 

He watched her fist clench at her side before she broke her thousand mile stare and began to slowly circle him.

“I suppose I understand why you would never recognize me. You took everything away from me and gave nothing back. You even left me to die but let me guess-you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge at her words as dread filled his veins. 

“Your uncle found me Ben. He took me away from the sands and from ever seeing my family again. He deposited me on that shit hole of a temple and we hated one another-can you believe that? You were only a few years older but your anger. Oh~ it was so beautiful and so powerful. You did everything so powerfully and with such confidence and I knew I was meant to love you.”

“So I did. I gave you all of my attention and affections and love and everything I could have offered-for years I did it! I would think of you so often-why do you think I was late to classes so often? Privacy was hard to come by for a time and I did it for ‘years’. Even with Snoke getting in my head and saying all of those things.... It’s why I killed him you know. He was the one who was in your head- that voice wasn’t your love struck grandfather. It was him-it was Snoke.” Fingers laced through his hair before a harsh tug forced his head backwards to look at her above him, “Then he found me. He found someone better than you,” the words clearly dripped poison, “....and he tried to turn me away from you. But I wouldn’t let him!” She let him go as she circled paced behind him.

“I wanted to be near you Ben! You and I were perfect for one another and you felt the same way at some point! I know it after you took my virginity behind the temple.” Her words were like a knife through his heart. So many emotions of anger and longing and pure sadness mixed through him. They simply drew a laugh from her.

“Ohhhh there it is. Of course you only remember your Sunshine after I remind you of the best fuck of your insignificant life.” The edge was back, “You took everything and then you left and when you came back…” He words trailed off for a moment.

“You were different! I couldn’t handle it anymore! You lost it on me!” Ben didn’t even register he was yelling at her, “You knew the Jedi couldn’t have relations like that!” 

He all but passed out as fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulder, “SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO LEAVE BEN! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME I WOULD NEVER BE WITH YOU AND THAT I SHOULD HAVE GONE BACK TO JAKKU TO DIE IN THE DUNES WITH MY PARENTS!” Her words bounced off all of the surfaces of the empty throne room. She released the grip on his shoulder before appearing in front of him once more- no longer above him but squatting to be close to his eye level.

“I never said those things! I never wanted to hurt you Rey!”

Silence.

“Say it again…. Say my name again.”

“Rey...please don’t do this Rey.”

Their eyes remained locked and he felt his stomach drop as the yellow and red faded from those oh so distantly familiar brown eyes that her remembered and truly adored. He had so much he wanted to say-wanted to question but nothing would come out. There was only the Force swirling between them.

He never noticed her hand as it touched his cheek or as she moved the pad of her thumb back and forth gently across his flesh.

“Ben…” There was clearly something she wished to say but the vibrations of explosions rocked the room and soon the yellow and red covered her eyes once more. She stood once more to take a step toward the door as it opened. 

A tall man with shocking red hair entered into the room, “Empress- the Resistance is coming just as you planned. Would you like to follow protocol Zulu or Omega?” 

“Rey! REY PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS!” Ben felt his mother and his uncle near-he couldn’t let them meet. He had to escape to save them from her-to bring her with them.

She was before him once more with a soft smile, “Shhhh little Ben. I’ll protect you,” Her hands dropped from his cheek to his throat with a grip hard enough to instantly make him start seeing spots, “ because you are mine and no one else's. You will never be apart from me again my precious Constellation.” Her lips crashed into his with enough force to bruise.

She was gone in a swirl that left him breathless.

He craned his neck as best he could to see her stop with her back to him and her newly summoned staff in her hands, “Don’t worry Solo. I’ll be sure to bring you your mother’s body and your Uncle’s head. As something to remember them by.”

With a terrible scream she was gone while he was forced to endure everything from the confines of this terrible monster's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a touch rushed but again, I wrote this on the fly. I had a shit ton of fun writing this so if I have time I may circle back and flesh this idea out a little more. Other wise keep on the look out for a new ficlet tomorrow~!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding to this if all turns out well~  
> Follow me on tumblr if you want updates or to ask questions or just enjoy memes and Star Wars trash: muses-respite.tumblr.com


End file.
